


弟弟

by sks_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sks_jam/pseuds/sks_jam
Summary: ※架空設定※瑚平未滿※稍微加大了瑚平的年齡差※給柚柚的點文※bug就忽略他吧(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 2





	弟弟

**Author's Note:**

> ※架空設定  
> ※瑚平未滿  
> ※稍微加大了瑚平的年齡差  
> ※給柚柚的點文  
> ※bug就忽略他吧(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

佐藤還記得那位女性挺著大肚子來到宅邸的那天，傭人們偷偷談論也許會來到的腥風血雨，對於父親在外如何他其實不太在意，他只想著要是多一個妹妹就好了。

女性被安置在別院，日子好像就那麼相安無事了一陣子，兒時的佐藤也不會想去探究那麼多，每天就是玩耍，某天聽到和他關係比較好的傭人姊姊們提到，才知曉先前那位女性已經平安的把孩子生下來了。

「是女孩子嗎？」佐藤問道。

「可惜，是個男孩呢。」

佐藤有點失望，方才還有點雀躍的眼神一下子就黯淡下來，傭人們想少爺還小大概也聽不懂，忍不住在後面議論著，「我們景瑚少爺也真可憐，多了個程咬金來搶家產。」

「為什麼不是妹妹，我想要妹妹……」

佐藤那時還不知道是什麼意思，尚年幼的他只不過是看了繪本後，幻想著有個小公主來陪他罷了，他就是如此單純的孩子。

任何話題在傭人間總是流轉的特別快，又過了好一段時日，原本還在替佐藤做多餘擔心的姊姊們，這會紛紛都在流傳著，那邊屋子另一位小少爺個性溫馴，長得又漂亮又討人喜歡，只是非常怕生也不太說話。

這下佐藤也好奇了起來，興起了想去看看那位弟弟的想法，他想到父母要去拜訪友人時總會帶一些東西說是伴手禮，於是他請傭人姊姊把下午茶的點心打包起來，拎著就偷偷往別院去。

那是佐藤第一次見到祥生。

穿過了被整理的高雅氣派的庭園之後，就是別院的範圍，佐藤還順手摘了幾朵小花，那裡的傭人們一看到佐藤便有點緊張，他只是揚了揚手上的點心盒說想來見見弟弟。

腥風血雨還是有的，只是佐藤從沒有留心這些，他不理解傭人們在擔心什麼，笑笑地說他帶了好多蛋糕來，想和漂亮的弟弟一起吃下午茶，也許是他溫和的笑容讓傭人放下戒心，便被領進了屋子裏。

別院簡簡單單地進去就是個客廳，佐藤繞了一圈沒看到人，傭人說房間裡也沒看到，可能在小花園，於是佐藤又隨著指示來到屋外，果真看到一個小男孩，正在擺弄身旁兩三隻玩偶。

「吶，你叫什麼名字啊？」

小男孩彷彿被驚嚇到一般，抱起最大的玩偶，只從後面探了一半的臉出來，警戒的看向佐藤。

「我是佐藤景瑚，算是你哥哥吧！你看，我帶了蛋糕來喔。」佐藤自顧自地也在草地上坐下來，攤開了綁在外面的精緻印花布鋪在地上，把裡面的小蛋糕跟餅乾一一擺好。

小男孩依然躲在玩偶的後面，佐藤拿出蛋糕的瞬間他的眼睛是亮起來的，但馬上又想起什麼似的，對靠近佐藤有些顧忌，躊躇著不知道要不要跟佐藤搭話。

「媽媽說那邊的人都是壞蛋，不可以跟他們往來。」最後他指指本家的方向，小小聲地說。

「我不是壞蛋啊，我是你哥哥，而且蛋糕很好吃喔。」

「但是你住在那邊吧？」

「可是壞蛋帶來的蛋糕很好吃，那就應該不是壞蛋吧？」

小男孩思考了許久，好像沒有聽懂佐藤說什麼，又像是被佐藤的思維帶跑了一樣點了點頭，蛋糕是真的看起來超級好吃，所以他就被說服了，小心翼翼地帶著玩偶靠近。

「……祥生。」他歪著頭指指自己，看著比自己略高一點的佐藤，然後報上了自己的名字。「真的，可以吃嗎？」

佐藤終於可以好好的看清楚這個孩子，柔軟的金髮，有點下垂但明亮的大眼睛讓他看起來既溫和又毫無防備，佐藤一下子就喜歡上祥生，在心裡偷偷覺得祥生比所有繪本裡的小公主都還要更可愛，原本還想多多和祥生說些話，後來祥生的母親聽聞佐藤來這邊，連忙趕來冷著臉把大少爺請回去。

自此佐藤三天兩頭便會瞞過大人偷偷帶著蛋糕過來，有時還會帶著他的繪本和玩具，大宅院裡沒有其他同年齡的夥伴，祥生即使被母親叮嚀過，但佐藤總是用各種歪理讓祥生放下戒心，他們很快就親近起來，祥生總是跟前跟後叫著哥哥。

—

隨著佐藤年紀漸長，即使不擅長唸書，父母親還是給他在國外弄到了一間大學的名額，好讓他有個好聽的學歷可以繼承家業，要離開前佐藤仍掛念著祥生。

反倒是祥生笑著說：「又不是小孩子了，景瑚君快快收拾行李吧，放假回來時再帶蛋糕來看我吧！」

「見不到祥生好寂寞啊，祥生都不叫我哥哥了好寂寞啊，我不要嗚嗚嗚……」佐藤整個人賴在祥生身上像在耍賴一樣。

「景瑚君振作點，年紀上都快要是大人了吧，呵呵呵。」

被佐藤賴皮的樣子惹笑的祥生在佐藤的眼中，仍然像是初識那時一般惹人疼愛，但祥生已經不是小時候那樣無知的孩子了。祥生的身份，自然是會被在背後說三道四的，他漸漸也明白自己的母親為何對景瑚一家人總是敬而遠之。

即使一樣被送進貴族學校，在學校裡偶而還是會聽見一些不友善的耳語，雖然後來就比較少聽聞，祥生本來以為是他和班上兩三個風雲人物熟稔起來，那些傢伙也就收斂了點，又或是自己的事太無聊，自然也就淡出那些八卦人士的眼中，後來才知道是佐藤做了些什麼事。

那讓佐藤得罪了一些人。

有時祥生都會想，或許只是年幼的佐藤一時興起扮演的好哥哥遊戲，然而自己長大了，該像母親說的一樣，必須靠自己努力獲得想要的一切，遲早兩人要一起離開佐藤家。但每當自己受到挫折時，總是傻笑著伸開雙臂的佐藤還是讓他的軟弱有了可以發洩的地方。

—

鄰近搬出宅邸前，佐藤又再次來向祥生道別，他抱了抱祥生：「祥生沒問題的。」，祥生沒有回覆，他感受到祥生也全力的抱住自己，稍微像在撒嬌的樣子，讓他差點沒忍住又要大喊他不要出國唸書了。

他知道，年紀還小的時候，祥生總是繞著自己跑，聽自己說一些他沒接觸過的事，也跟他分享他在他自己小小天地裡的一切，然而自從踏出這個宅邸之後，祥生就越來越獨立，有自己的交友圈，也有更多他不知道的樣貌。佐藤一直告訴自己，這之後或許有人會替代他的位置，在祥生低潮的時候給他一個大大的擁抱，不過最終，祥生哥哥這個重要的位置，還是只有他可以勝任。也許自己會有其他重要的人需要去守護，嘛，之後的問題太困難，還是先不要思考那些好了。

「果然還是不要出國唸書好了。」

「說什麼呢。」


End file.
